felixthecatfandomcom-20200214-history
News Blues
|image1= |caption1= |release_date= January 6, 1996 |producer=Phil Roman Don Oriolo |director=Blair Peters |animators=Rough Draft Studios, Inc. |writers=Jeremy Kramer (story and writer) Martin Olson Blair Peters |music=Club Foot Orchestra |starring=Felix the Cat Nastassia Slinky Camera |series=The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat |season=1 |episode=13b |previous=Wet Paint |next=Copy Cat }} News Blues is episode 13b of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat. Plot It is a sunny day in the city. Suddenly, a wind cloud blows the sun away. The wind blows a lot of things away. Felix walks down the street, noticing that it is windy but still happily whistles. Suddenly, a newspaper hits him in the face. He reads it and finds that Nastassia Slinky is appearing at the Museum of Pants. Felix is run over by a limousine. The back tire angrily picks up Felix and throws him into the road, where many excited people with cameras step on him. They gather around the Hotel Shmotel and snap their cameras as Nastassia Slinky walks out. She tells the people "No photos, please, I insist." When they run away, she orders them to come back. She walks into the limousine, where she notices a black-and-white present on her seat. She opens the present to find that it is Felix. He nervously asks her for her autograph, but she refuses and kicks him out of the limo. The limo comments on how Felix is an "unsavory character" and runs him over. Just then, a news reporter pops out of the manhole Felix is lying on. He calls Felix "Lester," gives him a camera, and asks him to get some footage of Nastassia. As Felix wonders what to do, the camera asks him to capture footage of a French man climbing up a skyscraper. Felix begins capturing footage of the man, but soon notices a woman doing aerobics and starts capturing footage of her instead. The camera smacks him and tells him that he is "no cameraman, man!" Felix notices an ice cream truck and runs inside it just as the French man falls from the building and onto the ground. Just as Felix is about to bite into an ice cream bar, the camera decides to drive the truck. They run over the French man again. They are about to run over several old ladies crossing the street, but Felix steers away just in time and begins driving on the buildings. Two burglars rob a bank. The ice cream truck bumps into another car, causing it to fly into the air. The giant ice cream cone is knocked off the truck and falls onto the two burglars, who are cornered by the elderly guard. As the camera captures footage of the robbers, Felix tells it that they should stop the van, but the camera feels that they are doing great. Meanwhile, a house is being burned down by mischievous flames. When Felix spots it, he tosses some cartons of ice cream and a few ice cream bars over to it. The house pours the ice cream on itself, extinguishing the fire. Felix says that the shenanigans are "too stupid," while the camera feels that all the footage they are capturing will make them famous. They make it to the Museum of Pants, where Nastassia Slinky is about to cut the ribbon that closes off the entrance. Felix notices that the two pieces of concrete holding up a giant statue of a pair of pants are cracking. Felix says that she is going to "get pantsed to death!" Felix steps on the brakes and runs into the pedestal that Nastassia is standing on, sending her flying into the air moments before the giant pants statue falls on the van. Nastassia falls on the pair of pants, and Felix climbs out from underneath the van, dizzy and covered in ice cream. That night, the news reporter, Ace Monahan, reads off the news. He shows off the footage of Felix and the camera driving the truck through town, stopping the burglars, extinguishing the fire, and saving Nastassia. Ace shows off the hero--the camera. Nastassia kisses the camera as Felix simply watches in shock. Ace salutes the camera, but Nastassia, angry, kicks him away. Felix's anger causes his temperature to rise so high that the piece of meat that he was using as an ice pack hops off his face, saying that the cat is "too hot" for him. Once the cartoon irises-out, three mice (Skiddoo, a dark purple mouse, and a light green mouse) appear. Two of them dislike the cartoon and walk away, while Skiddoo says he liked it. Three masks then jump out from the ceiling and scare him. Trivia *Peeking Duck makes a cameo as one of the characters the van almost runs into while the camera is driving it. *One of the criminals has the head of Poindexter. Gallery News_Blues-Peeking_Duck.png|Peeking Duck's cameo News_Blues-Poindexter.png|Poindexter's cameo Category:1996 Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Season 1